Kat's corporal punishment
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: The original DMC girls happened to find their reboot replacement and decide to recolor her rear end.


Lady and Trish were at the bar, more specifically by the pool table at the bar with very strong drinks, drowning their sorrows over the horrible release of the new Devil May Cry reboot that butchered all the series had ever accomplished and then some and at the same time celebrated the fact they weren't in the game to be ruined. Lady's celebrating came to an end however when Trish thought of the fact that Kat was basically Lady's reboot version, except infinitely suckier. Suddenly, Trish noticed a girl at the bar around Lady's height, maybe a little shorter, but BY FAR less curvy (as Trish would undelicately put it, we all know Trish isn't the most sensitive girl out there.) with boobs smaller by at least two cup sizes (Trish, are you drunk, why are you noticing all the innapropriate things?) quite a bit less prettier (Hm... Maybe Trish sings that way...) Though Trish was getting annoyed by my comments, she continued her inspection. She also noticed that she was not quite as thing as Lady (DMC4 version, Lady looks close to anorexic), that her butt was considerably smaller than Lady's just like everything else about her and finally, she was much less fashionable and generally a lot less pretty than Lady.

"Well, well, well, it's the girl who stole your spotlight." Trish said, slightly slurred, but just slightly, you could still clearly understand her. "Shut up, writer! I had 2 beers and a shot of tequilla!" She snapped.

"I'm still surprised you haven't thrown up, since you drank them in that order." Lady said, her voice perfectly normal, since she was barely halfway done her first beer. Then she looked over to where Trish had instructed to look, seeing her "damaged renewed goods" as she put it. "Ooh. We should put that girl in her place!" She growled.

Trish then walked around the pool table and drapped one arm over Lady's shoulder.

"You know what her place should be?" Trish asked, then tapped Lady's lap.

"Are you serious? What is it with you and spanking?" Lady asked, both annoyed and embarrassed.

"If you don't want to, I could always do it. Insieme per la vittoria (one of my friends and favorite writers on this site, even if I don't like some of his outcomes) didn't let me have enough fun with her in his story." Trish said, once again breaking the Fourth Wall.

"No, you've done enough spanking for a few stories." Lady said, still remembering the pain from the spanking Trish gave her, her ass stinging from only thinking about there she slowly walked around the bar behind the smaller girl, then got right up to her ear. "Well, if it isn't the bitch who stole my series (YOUR series?!) and my spotlight!" She said, kicking the barstool, knocking the smaller girl to the ground, then sitting down in the chair and grabbing the smaller girl by the back of her short shorts and pulling her into the air and placing her on Lady's lap, giving her a very uncomfortable wedgie in the process, due to both whatever underwear she had on plus jeans (which aren't the most comfortable fabric in the world anyway) going up her ass, this caused the small girl to scream in pain and surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She demanded.

"Putting you in your place: My lap!" Lady said, quickly undoing the jeans and yanking them down to her ankles, then laughing at the bright red thong (it just seemd to fit with her color and outfit choice). "Wow, I never expected a nervous little bitch like you to where something like this!" Lady laughed (kida evilly actually) yanking in to the smaller girls shoulders and hooking them there, much to Kat's horror.

"Ow! Stop! Let me go, let me go, let me go!" She screamed in pain, squirming, trying to use the fact she was on Lady's bare skin to her advantage to try and slide off, but it didn't help at all.

"Oh, I don't think you're getting away from me." Lady said calmly, smacking the smaller girl's ass almost as hard as Trish spanked her (to begin with, Lady wouldn't be able to keep up with Trish's strength since Trish kept spanking harder every 20 spanks, easily hard than Lady would be able to after maybe 100 spanks), causing Kat to scream, squirm and cry in pain.

"Please stop!" Kat begged, looking back with her most innocent looking mercy-pleading face at her attacker.

"Ugh. That just bought you even more punishment for being so pathetic." Lady said, spanking even harder, close to her limit without something to assist her.

Kat was crying in pain but felt a huge relief when her thong snapped and her wedgie ended. It was one of her problems out of the way, but she was still getting mercilessly spanked by the more experienced, more badass, more reliable, more comforting (she did a better job making Dante feel better at the end of DMC3 than Kat did in the reboot. And even if she did make Dino feel better, that's because he's stupider than the real Dante), more sexy demon hunter. Eventually, Lady's hand got tired she became slightly frustrated she couldn't go any harder, because eventually, she spanked as hard as she could, leaving the smaller girl's backside redder than Trish had left her own, only not bleeding. Trish noticed her exhaustion and walked over, holding a paddle from the ping-pong table.

"Need some assistance?" She asked, holding it out to the dominating devil hunter.

"Thank you Trish." Lady smirked, then looked down with an evil, sadistic grin at her victi, who began squirming desparately again.

The paddling continued for most like 3 hours, leaving Kat's ass now a dark shade of blue. The bar had actually closed, but the owner didn't want to disturb them for fear of getting her ass spanked, she also didn't want to ruin the show she had recording. To add insult to injury, Trish was constantly squeezing the parts of Kat's ass Lady wasn't spanking, as well as giving her own little love taps which, at this point, hurt as bad as the first few spanks Lady gave. Eventually, the paddle actually broke. Then, Lady, after drinking a few more beers every so often with her free hand, now rather tipsy herself, looked over at the pool table and had a horrible, illegal (well, more illegal than what she was doing right now) and really bad idea.

"Hey, Trish, hand me one of those pool sticks. Be sure to chalk it up first." She said evilly.

Kat only had to think for a few seconds until she realized what the older girl had planned and tried desparately and futiley once again to escape

Even TRISH was against this idea!

"No, Lady, the writer has this story rated T for spanking and language, not rated M for 'rape with pool stick'." She said.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall and give me the pool stick!" Lady demanded, but then Trish tapped her own lap and she became silent with fear.

Kat then picked this time (the worst time) to be a smart-ass. "Heh. What, did blondie here give you a spanking at some point? I guess we know what your place is: HER lap." She smirked, infuriating her spanker.

"What?! That does it!" She said, pulling out her pistol and pistol-whipping her captives ass.

"I have a better idea." Trish said, also annoyed by the comment, pulling out the Beowulf gauntlets.

Lady's eyes lit up before snatching them out of Trish's hands. "Oh, the warm light of vengeance is about to burn this chick's ass worse than Freddy Krueger's face!" She said, spanking ceaselessly with the light-powered gauntlets.

Kat screamed and felt as if she was going to die from the spanking with the gauntlets. An hour later, all 3 girls were exhausted and on the verge of passing out from sleep deprivation, even Kat who was only able to think of the pain in her ass, which after what seemed like an eternity, finally went numb.

"What should we do with her now? I would love to get to sleep but I don't want her torture to end just yet." Lady yawned, looking at her blonde friend.

"Well, that's pretty simple, let's just tie her to the chair, leaving her ass on the hard metal stool." Trish replied.

And they did, the contact awakened her ass and lead to another round of screaming. Lady had to take two glasses from the bar and block her ears with them and Trish, after desparately trying to drown the pussy girl out by pressing her guns to her ears (with the barrels facing upwards, don't worry) to the point of pain, backhanded the psychic across the face, slightly cracking her neck.

"Shut the hell up!" She demanded, leaving the girl merely crying. Trish then got one more evil idea. "I'll give you something to scream and cry about..." She said evilly, reaching underneath the stool and shooting enough electricity into it to turn it orange, making it burn the tortured white girl's now black, bruised, welted ass, leaving her screaming as the two REAL devil hunters walked out.

Just as they made it outside, Lady collapsed from exhaustion.

"After what you did in there, I can't blame you, kid." Trish said, wrapping her right arm around Lady's waist, carrying her underneath her arm until she made it back to Devil May Cry.

Dante was asleep in his chair, leaning back with his feet on the desk, so Trish didn't have to worry about explaining the story. She sighed and walked over to the new leather couch, laying down on it, holding her now somewhat of a little-sister-figure close as the two of them slept peacefully of a job well done.

"And that is how you write an S&M torture story about a character you don't like, Insieme." I said to him.

"That was a little bit brutal." Insieme per lat vittoria replied.

"Says the guy who had Dante shoot Bayonetta in the head when she was already dead and mutilated and I seem to remember youy having Trish roast Bloodrayne in a septic tank and kick Kat's head off, as well as pulse so much lightning through her chest that it exploded." I challenged.

"Good point. Speaking of Bayonetta, don't you have another story coming up?" He asked.

"Yes, Bayonetta spanks Bloodrayne and Nariko." I confirmed.


End file.
